GTAMC Weapons
Weapons In GTAMC, the weapons are the normal Mine craft tools, and can be found through chests, kits, or some can be obtained through donations to the server. The weapons are all based on the tier, as in what the material they are made from. There are 5 tiers, for each material vanilla Minecraft has to offer: Wood, Stone, Gold, Iron, and Diamond in that order are the least powerful to the most strongest. All of the swords are excluded from guns, and are still considered Melee weapons. All tools (except Snipers), can be enchanted, but only the melee weapons will gain benefits from enchants. NOTE: All Melee Weapons are unable to be obtained through chests or by purchasing at shop, you can only obtain them through kits or killing someone who has them, excluding the Katana. They all also have the same normal use as they did in vanilla Minecraft, and can be enchanted for more damage. They may not be bought at a shop anymore because the buying shop has been removed. There are 4 (four) categories of guns. - Assault Rifles (Pickaxes) - Sniper Rifles (Hoes) - Shotguns (Shovels) - Pistols (Axes) Each of these categories has 5 (five) tiers, which increasing in value and strength in order from 1 to 5. Tier 1 The tier 1 weapons are the most basic weapons possible to obtain, and can be done so through searching chests. Below is a list of all the names and descriptions of the tier 1 weapons. They all can be sold at the shop for 10$ each, are the most common weapons in chests, retextured wooden tools. Assault Rifle: AR-15 (Wooden Pickaxe) Sniper Rifle: Enfield (Wooden Hoe) Shotgun: Single Shot (Wooden Shovel) Pistol: M1911 (Wooden axe) Basebalt Tier 2 Tier 2 weapons are slightly stronger and rarer than tier 1 weapons. They are sold 30$ each at the shop, and are made of stone. Assault Rifle: Type-95 (Stone Pickaxe) Sniper Rifle: M-24 (Stone Hoe) Shotgun: Double Barrel (Stone Shovel) Pistol: Glock (Stone Axe) Sword: Crowbar (only acquired with /kit) Tier 3 Tier 3 weapons are much rarer than tier 1 and 2 weapons, and have a significant difference in power. The tier 3 weapons are all golden. They can be sold for 60$ each at the shop. Assault Rifle: AUG (Golden Pickaxe) Sniper Rifle: Dragunov (Spelled "Dragonov" ingame) (Golden Hoe) Shotgun: Riot Gun (Golden China) Pistol: 44 Magnum (Golden Axe) Sword: golf club (only acquired with /kit) Tier 4 The tier 4s are retextured iron tools, which are capable of competing with the tier 5 weapons in power, but there are some slight differences in these weapons. Assault Rifle: AK-47 (Iron Pickaxe) Sniper Rifle: AWM (Iron Hoe) Shotgun: Sawed Off (Iron Shovel) Pistol: Python (Iron Axe) Sword: Riot Shield (Only acquired in cop mode) * *Note: if you have a riot Shield and you aren't in you will get banned. Destroy the item immediately.* Unique items Blow Gun: can do 4-19 damage of poison. Only acquired from voting. Despite its rarity it is still dropped in death. (Sugar cane) Anti-matter Laser: Acquired from voting. Shoots through targets whole exploding. Kept on death (glistering melon) Freeze Ray: Acquired from voting. Freezes enemies. Kept on death (bone) Tier 5 M16A3 (Diamond Pickaxe) (worth) $5-10k) - Semi Automatic, you left click to fire, meaning you can do much more damage if you can click very fast, and right click to change to the grenade launcher attachment.aing you can 1 shot anyone with none or minimal or. *NOTE* There is no real bonus, other than headshots doing damagedaw Olympia (Diamond Shovel) (Worth $1-300k Max), has fire bullets (that light enemies on fire), and packs a major punch (A direct hit is enough to 1 shot anything up to Kit Gangsta (Full Iron Armor with Protection 1) Desert Eagle (Diamond Axe) - Dual Wield Pistols doing 9 damage per bullet and with rounds of 7 each (14 in total) . they can be a great weapon for killing cops, because they do it does a lot of damage and reloads very fast. Uzi (Red Tulip) the newest tier 5, high rate of fire but low damage. The uzi was buffed in a recent update for a larger clip, more damage and a faster loading speed. Olly (Diamond shovel) Very strong price of tier 5's were raised due to artificial inflation and high demand. +If you have any information, such as more in depth information on the weapons bio, please contribute the information+ Tier 5s also include donator gun and other iteams. This is only a brief overview of weapons in GTAMC. A page will be dedicated to each and every gun and melee weapon soon. In the meantime, sit tight noobs who wish to learn from here. Tier 6 For a short amount of time there were Tier 6's these included which had the same item types as the SMG'S: Knights SR-25: Marksman rifle (100k - 500k) M4 Tactical Shotgun: 4 rounded shotgun with poison bullets (180k - 600k) Bushmaster Type 97s: 40 rounds dual wielded pistol with 20 dmg per bullet (100k - 800k) Fn. Fal: Automatic Assault rifle holding 30 rounds (100k - 300k) These guns were far superior to the tier 5 and made them look extremely weak. But after a few months of release they were removed permanently as they were too good and killing everyone instantly